Les Yeux Ouverts
by Black Dragon62
Summary: We all know that college can be hard. But how hard is it when you have to balance two relationships? School? And a job to boot? Find out just what goes on, when the classes end and the shift is over. Have fun with it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Bandai does.

Warnings: Eventual Shonenai, and maybe some Yaoi in the future. Who knows?

Author Notes: Ok, I'm taking another crack at this whole writing thing. No warnings as of yet, will be a multi chapter. Summer leave makes the ol wheels turn ya know?

Pairings: 2xZ. TBA. Eventually there will be some Heero don't worry.

**Les Yeus Ouverts ARC**

**Chapter 1: On the Rocks**

**By Black Dragon62**

"There is no reason you should have failed that fucking test." Sighed a young man, with the force that ruffled his blonde hair. "You were just fucking around again instead of studying." He sat down opposite the man he had just been scolding. His aqua eyes shone with anger and frustration at his friend's apparent lack of interest in his studies. "You have to be careful, otherwise you'll have to forfeit your scholarships. And then you'll really be fucked."

"Don't you think I know that already? That it hasn't once crossed my mind that I might get kicked out of school?" His long braid swung in the air as he flailed his arms to illustrate his point. "I know that I haven't been putting in the work that I know damn well I should, but fuck me if you think I haven't given it a bit of thought." He sighed and his chestnut bangs swung forward gently, and then settled back in their spot against his forehead.

His friend felt bad for him now. "Well, what's wrong? Do you need tutoring? Cause I'm not wiz at Science, but I can help you with math, and I can try my hand at psych-"

"I don't need your help Quatre." He sighed again as he crossed his arms across the wooden table top and laid his head in his arms. He looked at his friend through a face full of bangs. "Thanks though." He said quite suddenly.

"Well, if it's not tutoring... Then... What is it? Work can't be that stressful can it?" Quatre asked as he leaned back in his chair. Crossing his legs and running a hand through his blond hair. "I mean... You work in a bookstore... How stressful can that be?"

Duo laughed as he leaned back. "Nah. Work is pretty much non-existent in a bookstore. Unless you count the girls that come in and ask for help just to talk to me. And it's the same ones. For God's sake, how often can you ask for Romeo & Juliet before you own a copy from every publisher?"

Quatre laughed softy. "Well, if it's not work... What is it?" He eyes his friend who shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "And don't you fucking tell me it's nothing. I know you better than that." Duo sighed again.

"I dunno. I guess... Well." The rain outside of the loft they shared was hitting softly against the window panes. Flashes of lighting broke out in the distance, but no sounds of thunder sounded.

"What?" Quatre suddenly looked very alert. "Is everything ok between you and Zechs?"

Duo swerved his head to look at his friend. "That's the thing. I like him, and everything... And he's a great guy... I just can't help but... Well... The fire in the relationship has diminished ya know?"

"No. I wouldn't. Considering I've never had a stable or working relationship to begin with. So I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. But hey, if you're tired of the guy, you need to move on right?" Quatre shrugged his shoulders.

Duo blinked. "That doesn't sound like the Quatre I know. Since when did you become so dispassionate?"

"I didn't. I'd been watching some of those God awful day time TV shows..." He grinned. "And since you bounce from relationship to relationship more often than a bee pollinates." He laughed.

"Hey!" Duo said in mock hurt. "I find that offensive!" He laughed. "But in all seriousness... Zechs is... Too much sometimes. Always wanting to go out, pay for everything, fancy shmancy this, artsy fartsy that. I mean, I'd be happy with pizza and beer!" He stroked his braid comfortingly. "It's like... He's perfect."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Duo, you know as well as I do that no one is perfect."

"I know that as well as you do Quat. But fuck, I'm not in a serious relationship with him, and I'm for sure not in this for the long run." Duo said as he rolled his head back on the back of the chair.

"..." Quatre sputtered. "Wait a minute..." He said as he leaned forward and stared hard at Duo's chin. "I'm confused... You're not in a monogamous relationship?"

"God no." Answered the braided man. "If I was, it wouldn't be with him. I mean, sure he takes it pretty serious, but for all it's worth... I don't really see this going anywhere."

Quatre sighed. "I don't get you sometimes. One minute you're head over heels, the next you're ready to skip town and change your name." They both laughed, and while recovering, Duo looked up at the fish clock that hung over the tv of the large loft.

"Speaking of the devil. We're late for dinner." He said as he stood and stretched, cracking his back in the process. "I look ok?" He asked as he straightened his black button down and smoothed out the wrinkles in his black jeans.

"You could rebraid. You look like you rolled out of bed 10 minutes ago." Quatre said as he gave a playful tug at the end of the rope of hair. "Where are we meeting him?"

"Them. And at the Mi Piace restaurant down on Fifth and Grand." He looked at his friend's puzzled expression as he rebraided his hair. "Noin is coming too."

Quatre sighed. "You know I don't like that bitch." He gave a disgusted look.

"I know. And she's not as bad as she seems. She's just temperamental." Duo said as he fastened an elastic band. "Besides, you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to."

"I won't. That woman is impossible sometimes. It's like she's constantly on her period. Moody, possessive, angry, and at times too aggressive. She needs to take it down. And you know she's in love with your boyfriend." Quatre said as he looked at himself in the mirror that hung near the door. He adjusted the collar of his light blue button down, and fixed the black belt that held up camel colored slacks.

Duo sighed. "I know she likes him. I'm not retarded." He put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his cell of the counter. "But she's shit outta luck till I'm done with him."

Quatre grabbed the keys and stuck them in his slacks. They both laughed as they grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

-- -- -- -

The cab ride to the restaurant was uneventful. The rain patted softly on the roof of the yellow cab from uptown all the way to downtown, letting up only slightly. They arrived at the brightly lit corner of Fifth and Grand, paid their their fee and stepped out into the chilly night.

Duo spotted a tall, handsome man in a navy blue suit underneath a dark grey trench coat. His long blond hair shown almost white under the lights of the lamp posts, his matching hat protecting him somewhat from the rain. To his left stood an equally tall woman, elegant in her dark grey pencil skirt and jacket and white shirt. Her navy blue hair parted to the side, holding a rather large black umbrella, her black coat slung over her arm. The two wandered over to the handsome business pair, and exchanged greetings.

"You're late." Zechs said with a smile as he kissed Duo on the cheek in a casual greeting while Noin rolled her eyes. He shook Quatre's hand and gestured over towards Noin. "Lucrezia. You know Duo and Quatre."

"Yes." She gave both a curt nod and stood silent.

"Yes, well. Nice to see you again." Duo spoke to Noin, who stared at him with icy eyes and pursed lips. "Ahem. Well, shall we?" He gestured towards the doors.

"Yes. After you." Zechs held the door open for Noin, who stepped through without a word of thank you, followed by Quatre and Duo, while Zechs entered last, closing the door behind him. They walked up to the hostess podium where a blond young girl looked up from her reservation book.

"Hello, welcome to Mi Piace." She said as she eyed the group, eyes lingering over Duo. "May I help you?"

"Yes, reservation for four under Marquise." Noin answered before Zechs could part his lips.

She looked back down and scanned her book. "Ah yes." She said as she grabbed four menus and a wine list from the stand next to the podium. "Right this way." She said as she led the group into the semi-dark room full of diners. The sounds of silverware on plates, the soft chattering of people conversing about this and that, coupled with the light violin music played through the speakers made for a nice atmosphere. "Here we are." She said as she gestured to a round table with four chairs near an open door that led to a patio area. She handed each a menu and placed the wine list in the center of the table. "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal." She said as she walked away, slightly brushing against Duo as she passed. Duo stared at her retreating form, as her platinum blond hair swung from side to side.

"What's up?" Quatre asked as he leaned towards his friend, who had a puzzled look on his face

"Nothing. Forget it." Duo said as he opened his menu and began to scan the food items. "What are you getting?"

To be Continued...

Author's End Note: This fic has been about 4 years in the Process, and it's eventually come out. I'm working on a new chapter as we speak... Soo... Leave a review. Lemme know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
